brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Pippin Reed
[[Egypt]] [[Amazon]] Dino Island Orient Expedition Studios Jurassic Park 3 Video Games |Title = Pippin Reed |Image = Adv0016.jpg |Variations = Desert Jungle Pilot India (Orient Expedition) Everest (Orient Expedition) China (Orient Expedition) Actress |Accessories = Hat |Years = 1998-2003 |Appearances = 1271 Jungle Surprise 5905 Hidden Treasure 5935 Island Hopper 5936 Spider's Secret 5978 The Secret of the Sphinx 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins 5987 Dino Research Compound 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins 7412 Yeti's Hideout 7414 Elephant Caravan 7419 Dragon Fortress }} Pippin Reed (formerly called Gail Storm and Linda Lovely) was a character in the Adventurers theme. She is the female companion of Johnny Thunder and a budding journalist, recording all of the adventures that she and Johnny go on. She sports a green jacket, brown coat, tan shirt, red or tan legs, and a pith helmet, baseball cap, folded campaign hat, sherpa hat, or a pilot helmet. She also appears in LEGO Racers, named Gail Storm, as a CPU character in the last circuit. She also appears in LEGO Racers 2 as a CPU character for almost all of the worlds. Her nationality is American, according to LEGO, but in several online mini-games, she has an Australian accent. Background Pippin is the globe-trotting reporter for the international publication, "World Magazine". Headstrong and sometimes argumentative (she doesn't like men telling her what to do just because she is female), she sometimes puts herself in danger...but she has plenty of courage and smarts to get herself out of danger too! Video game appearances LEGO Island 2 Pippin Reed makes an appearance in LEGO Island 2 where she and Johnny meet Pepper Roni who was on a quest to find the Constructopedia pages. They would help him in exchange for helping them get their gems back from snakes. Here, Pippin also showed interest in making markers and was noticeably less hot-tempered than she is in the comics. According to an online game at LEGO.com, Pippin is gifted with a photographic-memory. LEGO Racers Under the name Gail Storm, Pippin Reed appears in the final circuit of the game, as one of the other four CPU racers that the player has to get past, whilst also defeating Rocket Racer. After the player wins the circuit, Pippin Reed's complete car set is able to be built. LEGO Racers 2 Pippin Reed also made an appearance in the second LEGO Racers game too, this time under her original name. She appears with Johnny Thunder, hosting the two bonus missions for the player to complete on the Dino Island world. Aside from this, Pippin, as well as Johnny, also appear as CPU racers for the player to beat on the Dino Island, Mars and Arctic worlds, in the four races that lead up to the boss races on each world. In Free Play mode, Pippin also acts as a CPU racer on the Sandy Bay circuits. Appearances * 1271 Jungle Surprise * 5905 Hidden Treasure * 5935 Island Hopper * 5936 Spider's Secret * 5978 The Secret of the Sphinx * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins * 5987 Dino Research Compound * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 7412 Yeti's Hideout * 7414 Elephant Caravan * 7419 Dragon Fortress Video Game Appearances * LEGO Racers * LEGO Racers 2 * 5774 LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge Online Game Appearances * Pepper's Skateboard Challenge Notes * She is Johnny Thunder's partner. *In a misspelling in an old LEGO Island online game, her name was spelled Pippin Read. * Pippin Reed has a photographic memory. *She has 2 different faces. Gallery of Variations Gallery Pippinanranadini Reed.png|Pippin in LEGO Racers Pippin LR2.png|Pippin in LEGO Racers 2 OE miss pippin reed.png|LEGO.com artwork/bio for Orient Expedition Lego mania magazine jan feb 1998 adventurers bios.jpg|Bio in the January-February 1998 LEGO Mania Magazine Category:Adventurers Minifigures Category:Orient Expedition minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1998 Category:Adventurers Egypt Minifigures Category:Adventurers Dino Island Minifigures Category:Adventurers Jungle Minifigures Category:Racers minifigures Category:LEGO Island Minifigures